creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Man That Was Rotting Away
It all started out as a normal day for me, moaning and grunting as I had to get up for a new day and make my way to a job I fucking hated as I got minimum wage. I was a bus driver, a depressed one at that. As I made my normal shift around my area, I came down with a cough, a very severe one at that. At some times I couldn't even breath, I had to stop for some air before I would have vomited. I got back in the bus and headed onwards. I was on my thirty minute break and decided to go to my nearest most favorite restaurant, Supermacs. As I sat down to eat a plain cheese burger, as I was fussy, my attention was drawn to what was on the television next to me. Something about a new disease. These kind of things don't worry me mostly because I am in an isolated hell hole. (The enclosed area where I sit in the bus.) The details of this disease were unknown. As I went home to go to sleep, I dropped in my bed, no hesitation. I couldn't sleep that night, I started to itch preferably on my left shoulder. I just simply ignored it and went to sleep. I awoke to another day, it was the weekend. I was FREE! I could now do anything I wanted to do now that I didn't have to enter that bus. But as I was about to leave the house, I got a call. It was my sister, "G-get to your mother's house quickly." With no hesitation I shot down to my mother's house in an instant. As I walked in, my sister was at the door waiting for me. "Quick, sh- she doesn't have much time." Before I could respond I felt a tear roll down my face. "What's wrong Lynn? Is she alright?" "No Robert, she isn't." Me and my sister made our way up the stairs. To my absolute horror... I could see my mother as green as a leaf, I was scared. I wanted to run into the room she was in to hug her and give her a last good-bye but at that moment I was held back by some doctors. "Lynn, why didn't you tell me these guys were here?" "I went outside to the back garden to call you so they couldn't stop me from calling anyone, I just wanted you to see your mother for one last time." "Thank you, Lynn." As they covered the door to my mother's room with some kind of cling film material, she stared at me. I swear to God I wanted to burst into the room and say my good-byes but those obnoxious doctors were blocking the way. My sister escorted me to the back garden once more. "Robert, did you listen to the news?" At this moment, I didn't need furthermore explanation, I knew it was the new disease. I froze up, so much that even my sister knew. "Lynn, do you know the symptoms?" "Yes, Robert, the doctors explained some of them, one was the pupils dilating significantly. "I was relieved to know I didn't have it." As I went home after a heart breaking day, I felt something in my eye. It must have been an eyelash so I decided to look in the mirror to get it out. I opened the bathroom... I was speechless... I saw that my pupils were abnormally big and I wanted to pass out. I couldn't call anyone I can NOT give this to anyone else. I tried to think how I could have contracted this and then remembered. When I was in the bus taking everyone's bus tickets, one particular man had a bad nosebleed, I could see the tissue he was holding that was tainted in blood. But with that same hand was the ticket. I was obligated to take the tickets no matter what. But I took the ticket, all was fine and I forgot about it. But when I went to Supermacs to eat that burger without washing my hands, THAT could have been the reason. I tried to forget about it and went to bed. I surprisingly went to sleep quickly. I awoke to another day, I was looking at the ceiling. It was incredibly blurry. Without moving my body I tried my best to focus but I couldn't. I rubbed my eye but to no avail. I got up and put both my feet to the ground, they were numb. I looked down and to my shocking surprise... I saw green patches. At this moment I rubbed my eyes once more killing some of the blurriness, I limped to the bathroom and looked into my mirror again... Everywhere, from my head down to my feet, were green patches, each about three inches in diameter. But what made it scary is that it wasn't normal skin, it was rotting. I turned my attention to the one on my chest. I touched it and there was no sensation. I could peel at it. At this moment I was in shock and couldn't stop peeling. I got to different layers until I saw my rib cage and snapped out of it. I tried to call my sister Lynn. I couldn't press the number keys properly as my hands were completely numb. I let out a scream, as loud as I possibly could. Kept on screaming but no help. My legs snapped, not only was my skin weak but so were my bones. The pain wasn't bad, it was the shock. I tried to crawl down the stairs and open the door to go outside. Nobody was out. I tried crawling to the main road where there must be some cars passing by. I saw one and waved my hands. The car wasn't slowing down making me think that the driver didn't see me. I crawled onto the middle of the road to get the driver's attention again. But no, it was dark in the early hours of the morning and this driver didn't have their headlights on. I knew the car wouldn't stop and I couldn't get off the road in time. This was it. Category:Weird